FavOriTe
"favOriTe" é a terceira faixa e faixa líder do EP de estréia do grupo feminino sul-coreano LOONA, + +. O videoclipe da música foi lançado em 7 de agosto de 2018, 13 dias antes do lançamento oficial do EP. Letra |-|Romanização= ( ) ( ) meorieseo balkkeutkkaji gajillae ni maeumkkaji naega weonan dan hangajin ( ) ( ) ( ) meorieseo balkkeutkkaji gajillae ni maeumkkaji naega weonan dan hangajin ( ) (A-ah a-ah) (A-ah a-ah) (A-ah a-ah) Get it, get it, get it, get it, hey (A-ah) Get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) meorieseo balkkeutkkaji gajillae ni ipsulkkaji nae soweoneun dan hangaji ( ) |-|Hangul= Hello, Welcome I wanna try some right now Ayy, Let’s get it 사랑 따윈 필요 없던 내가 너를 본거야 다른 건 다 관심 없어 지금 너를 갖겠어 난 맘 가는 대로 Feel it 널 향해서 가겠어 지금 넌 거기 있어줘 시작 해 얼굴 값 하란 얘기 (Heard it everyday) 너무 자주 듣지만 (Heard it everyday) 너를 갖고 싶어 널 전부 다 전부를 더 끌려 Baby 머리에서 발끝까지 가질래 니 마음까지 내가 원한 단 한가진 (Only you, love) 오직 딱 너야 신발끈 묶고 Do It 너에게 달려갈게 우연 같은 운명까지 Is you my favOriTe A-ah a-ah 난 너를 첨 본 그 순간부터 A-ah a-ah 결국 내꺼라는 걸 알지 꼭 안게 될 거야 너를 둘 만의 Rendezvous 내가 곧 네게 갈 테니 막지 마 생각도 못 했었지 상상도 못한 사랑 맘이 두근두근 설레어 너 하나 있으면 난 행복해질 것 같아 그냥 나만 바라봐 Baby 내일 저녁에 뭐해 (Tell me everything) 시간 싹 비워놔 (Tell me everything) 너를 갖고 싶어 널 전부 다 전부를 더 끌려 Baby 머리에서 발끝까지 가질래 니 마음까지 내가 원한 단 한가진 (Only you, love) 오직 딱 너야 신발끈 묶고 Do It 너에게 달려갈게 어서 열어 마음까지 Is you my favOriTe 아무 것도 안 해도 좋아 니 생각에 사라진 하루 내게 와 다른 고민 더는 안 해도 돼 이러다 널 놓칠까 자꾸 조급하게 만들어 Oh woah (A-ah a-ah) Oh woah (A-ah a-ah) Oh woah (A-ah a-ah) Get it, get it, get it, get it, hey (A-ah) Get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it 도도한 내가 지금 (도도한 내가) 너를 보고 있잖아 (보고 있잖아) 내가 가질 거야 널 전부 다 전부를 더 끌(려)려 (Ba) Baby (Baby) 머리에서 발끝까지 가질래 니 입술까지 내 소원은 단 한가지 (Only you, love) Is You 딱 너야 1분 1초도 길어 서둘러 내게로 Move 내게 줘 니 시간까지 ‘Cause you’re my favOriTe |-|Tradução= Olá! Bem vindo! Eu quero tentar algo agora Ayy, vamos fazer isso! Eu nunca precisei do amor Até que eu te vi Não tenho interesse em mais nada Eu tenho que ter você Onde quer que meu coração me leve, eu sinto Irei em sua direção Apenas fique onde você está Vamos começar isso Eu deveria agir como de costume (ouço isso todos os dias) Escuto isso com frequência (ouço isso todos os dias) Eu quero ter tudo de você Tudo de você, você por inteiro Me atraio mais, querido Do topo da sua cabeça até a ponta dos dedos dos seus pés Eu vou ter tudo isso, até o seu coração A única coisa que eu queria (somente o seu amor) É só você Amarro meus cadarços e apenas faço Vou correr até você O destino parece coincidência Você é meu favOriTo A-ah a-ah Desde o momento em que te vi pela primeira vez A-ah a-ah Eu sabia que você seria meu Eu eventualmente te segurarei em meus braços Encontro, só nós dois Eu vou chegar até você em breve, não me segure Eu nunca pensei nisso Amor além da imaginação Meu coração está batendo Só com você Eu serei feliz Apenas olhe para mim, querido O que você vai fazer amanhã à noite? (Me conte tudo) Limpe sua agenda (Me conte tudo) Eu quero ter tudo de você Tudo de você, você por inteiro Me atraio mais, querido Do topo da sua cabeça até a ponta dos dedos dos seus pés Eu vou ter tudo isso, até o seu coração A única coisa que eu queria (somente o seu amor) É só você Amarro meus cadarços e apenas faço Vou correr até você O destino parece coincidência Você é meu favOriTo Estou feliz mesmo quando não estou fazendo nada O dia passou e eu pensando em você Venha até mim Sem mais de preocupações A ideia de que eu poderia te perder Me deixa mais e mais ansiosa Oh woah Oh woah Oh woah Consiga isso, consiga isso, consiga isso, consiga isso, ei, consiga isso, consiga isso, consiga isso, consiga isso, consiga isso, consiga isso A garota atrevida que eu sou (garota atrevida) Está olhando para você (olhando para) Eu vou ter tudo de você Tudo de você, você por inteiro Me atra(io)io mais(que), querido (querido~) Do topo da sua cabeça até a ponta dos dedos dos seus pés Eu vou ter tudo isso, até o seu coração A única coisa que eu queria (somente o seu amor) É você, exatamente você Até um minuto, um segundo é muito longo Corra até mim, se mova De pra mim, sté o seu tempo Pois você é meu favOriTo Distribuição de Linhas # (29,2 segundos) - 19,6% # (25 segundos) - 16,8% # (20,8 segundos) - 14% # (19,6 segundos) - 13,2% # (13 segundos) - 8,7% # (9,7 segundos) - 6,5% # (8,8 segundos) - 5,9% # (5,7 segundos) - 3,8% # (5,5 segundos) - 3,7% # (4,2 segundos) - 2,8% # (4,1 segundos) - 2,8% # (3,4 segundos) - 2,3% en:favOriTe Categoria:LOONA Categoria:+ + Categoria:Faixas Líderes Categoria:Lançamento de 2018 Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por HeeJin Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por HyunJin Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por HaSeul Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por YeoJin Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por ViVi Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Kim Lip Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por JinSoul Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Choerry Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Yves Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Chuu Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Go Won Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Olivia Hye